The Random War
I DECLARE WAR! Between Every user's country. (map will be edited when country is conquered.) (Click to see the map in a bigger view) THE WAR! Click here to enter the war. Countries *Comark/Tealland - CompliensCreator00 - Ally with Kicka$$ia and Kaytopia *Kaytopia - Faves3000 - Ally with Comark and Kicka$$ia *Kicka$$ia - Redsox1099 and ACF - Ally with Comark and Kaytopia *United Kirby Snails - Moon Snail *Scrablnatia - Maxwell the scribblenaut *Kingdeart - Kh2cool *Graylandiea (aka Monopea) -Gray Pea Shooter *Hef - Hefferzon *Feh - Nozreffeh *Bikini Bottom - the Mayor of Bikini Bottom *Spoingee - Ancient Robots (I dunno either) *Land of Ooo - Princess Bubblegum *Japan - Miyamoto *Mushroom Kingdom - Peach *Clangearia - A Klinklang *Some Island...ia - No one *Epic Island - Weegee *Lavender town - Pokemon 731 *The Bunker - I dunno. *Sea Monster - Just a decoration. *Paradox Island - Paradox Monster (assumed leader, If visited, your land is conquered. Need good strategy to get past.) *Pizza Region - Darwin 3288765 *Wrightia - WrightEveryTime (Dictatorship) *Twilight Sparkland - You know... *MissingLand. - MissingNo. *Scienceburg - Mayor Fernando *Articuniland - MissingNo. *Khios - Kajad *Gravity Falls - Unknown *Union of Soviet Banana Republics - This weird green santa thing who wants a banana in your ear. Peaceful Countries (A.K.A. The Countries that Can't Be Conquered) *Mochworld - Mochlum *Gaeporia - CCs and Cream *Equestria - Rawrlego *Nintendo - Miyamoto *Disneyland - Walter Elias Disney *Larrysburg - UMG and the Impractical Jokers (at the moment) Conquered Countries *Phinfersux - Conquered by Redsox (Kicka$$ia); name changed to Colony of Phinferbrox. *Wynotia - Conquered by CompliensCreator00 (Comark); name changed to Scilobstia *Alteus - Conquered By Pricessfjw (Pufftopia) *Nintengadeas - Conquered by CCBro (Compbronia) *Neptune - Conquered by Redsox1099 (Kicka$$ia) and CompliensCreator00 (Comark) *Call of duty - Conquered by Faves3000 (Kaytopia) and renamed "C*ck of doody" *Umega - Conquered by UKS and renamed "Pokeworld" *Awesome Cartoon Land - Conquered by CompliensCrearor00 (Comark) by request from it's leader (AwesomeCartoonFan01) *Fez - Conquered by Princessfjw (Pufftopia) *Monumental Beach - Conquered by CompliensCreator00 (Comark) *Compbronia - Conquered by CompliensCreator00 (Comark) and Princesssfjw (Pufftopia) *The Gretchen Empire - Conquered by CompliensCreator00 (Comark) *Danville - Conquered by CompliensCreator00 (Comark) *Bikini Bottom- Conquered by CompliensCreator00 (Comark), Redsox, and ACF (Kicka$$ia) *Pufftopia - Conquered by CompliensCreator00 (Comark) *Minecraftia - Conquered by Faves3000 (Kaytopia) *Aisle of Pingas - Conquered by The Redfavescomp Alliance (CC00, Red, Faves) *United Dwoopylandtown - Conquered by The Redfavescomp Alliance (CC00, Red, Faves) *Epicworld - jondanger23 - Conquered by Khios (Kajad) and renamed Trainstown *Country - Conquered by Faves3000 (Kaytopia) Inexistant Countries *Deadly Island - No One - Blown up by Steve (Kaytopia) *Lively Island - No One - Blown up by Steve (Kaytopia) Other Worlds *The Moon - Tornadospeed - This is where Tornadospeed has been during the war. He plans to create a force so unstoppable that everyone will die so that everyone will have to work together to stop it and then they go back to war right after.. The CCs and Cream Letter This letter has been sent to all of the countries at war (including the Moon). Eventually, CCs and Cream got kicked in the "rawr" multiple times by the other rulers. The Mochlum Letter "Please everyone should be friends not enemies PLEASE LET'S LOVE AND TOLERATE" -The Four Leaders of Mochworld. The other leaders then tried to muder Mochlum (and failed :3) The Tornadospeed Letter Raqr. Moon snail "We, the guardians of the cheese, Ponies and pokemon, shall defeat you wih all our might! You'll be dead in no time!" -Moon snail, guardian of cheese and pokemon The Wrightian Telegram My people are loyal to me. We are a dictatorship. We shall win this war. We have a strong army and huge population. You cannot defeat us. We attack you. Patience. ''-Wright, Dictator of Wrightia'' The Faves3000 Letter/Telegram-Thingy AH HA HA HA HA HA I'MMA KICK ALL UR A$$E$ UMG's Threat Filled With References You Won't Get "Dear Moustache, If you are reading this, you will DAI. Murr will send The Almighty Rib after you to rattle your leaders to death. You better drink that last cup of 'Joe before you die. If The Almighty Rib fails, Sal will just have to Get Sexy, and you will NOT like it. I hope you consider our many attack plans before you attack us. -UMG and Brian Quinn P.S. DO NOT CALL US CLOWN, MOUSTACHE!" The Letter from Kajad Don't even try it. Gray Pea Shooter /file 73b section L paragraph 9/ In the event of of war, arm REDACTED and launch at EXPUNGED In addition deploy troops at site A4, B7, and T9. (The rest of the message is corrupted, it cannot be recovered in this state) On Aggressive negotiations /file 19e section B paragraph 1/ We are currently working on a peace treaty with Equestria, and the RCM Alliance. However, if we must remind all of carriers of this information that if they are captured that this could lead to EXPUNGED or as we like to call them, "unforeseen consequences"... Category:Random Works! Category:The Random War Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Random Countries Category:Bump